the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Seslinian
Seslinian is a genetically altered Red fox kaiju that features in the spin off to Defenders of Earth, The Mammal Wars. Originally created by scientist Forbflaith Hennessy as a bio weapon, he now protects England from threats such as Kouleton and Jomnune. Unlike Firroth, his spin off counterpart, Seslinian appears in every story in The Mammal Wars except The Eye of the Tiger which marks the first appearance of Anafsilea and unusually is one of just two protagonists made by the wiki founder to get theme music alongside Helga Blankenburg and with his secondary rival Blasteovark is one of two characters from The Mammal Wars to get theme music. Appearance In contrast to the other Farthing Wood foxes such as Scarface for instance who is described in vivid detail like this: "In the novels Scarface is a red fox, but in the TV series he is a blue fox. He has light blue fur with a darker shade and a light grey underbelly, as well as a black nose, a black stripe over the back of his head and black eyebrows. He also has a nick in his right ear and a long, jagged scar on the right side of his face. His right eye seems to be blind." .Seslinian is shown to be described in a traditional fox like manner. He has red fur, a long bushy tail, which is tipped with white fur and the backs of their ears and parts of his legs are colored black. He tends to have a white chest and underside, and white fur on the top lip of their slender muzzle. His eyes are colored yellow/gold and he has distinctive vertical pupils that are similar to felines rather than rounded pupils like other canines. In his rabid form, his fur becomes shaggy and mangled. Personality Nothing is known about Seslinian when he was a normal fox before being altered by Forbflaith Hennessy until his alteration where, like Bounder in Bounder and the Time Lord, he shows both no reaction to appearing on Forbflaith's operating table and then fear after being injected with the Rabies virus. Like Firroth and Kilarth in their first appearances, Seslinian comes across as being a destructive animal when he is shown attacking humanity and transmitting the Rabies virus causing an outbreak and causing the Army to go after him. This personality continues after he fights Kouleton for the first time and it is not until The King of the Fells that Seslinian turns into a heroic character. Owing to his alteration, the fox is more cunning and sly than ever but unlike other kaiju he displays some form of compassion to humanity at least after fighting Blasteovark for the first time. Powers and abilities Any kaiju, dragon or alien made by the wiki founder has some kind of superpowers and Seslinian is no different. Because he was injected with the Rabies virus after being altered, the fox displays immunity to the agonizing effects of the disease and like Kilarth is immune to biological weapons. In some cases, the fox can also alter his size to deal with much more powerful enemies such as Jomnune. The fox also has the unique distinction of having both vision as his weapon and using his mouth as a weapon and uses the former to take out the Army. Despite showing no ill effects to biological weapons or Rabies, he does seem vulnerable to Phosgene gas but even then, it's not enough to kill him. This is further emphasized by his first theme titled "Seslinian the Invincible" by the wiki founder. He also possesses advanced reflexes and intelligence as well as immunity to bullets which are flattened with a force field. Two other abilities of varying appearances are also possessed by Seslinian: First, he can smooth his fur out to become a normal fox again and secondly, when facing against multiple enemies, Seslinian can self detonate into multiple different copies of himself; when the enemies are dead, the clones merge to come back to normal. This power is only shown in his first appearance however. In The King of the Fells, Seslinian possesses the ability to teleport which he does by surrounding himself with cerulean light and can use it to teleport himself away from danger. The only limitations to this however is that the ability is limited to the county that he is in. For example: If Seslinian was in Hampshire, he can teleport from Winchester to Southampton but he can't teleport from Southampton to Trowbridge in neighboring Wiltshire. Another ability shown since The King of the Fells is that if Seslinian grows to the size of his opponent, he can also seemingly mimic the abilities of his enemy. For example, when he fights Blasteovark in The King of the Fells after growing to his opponent's size, their fight becomes a lot more physical and Seslinian is even heard screaming like a mountain lion just as Blasteovark is. Weaknesses: Despite his name of "Seslinian the Invincible", the fox bares some degree of invincibility but it still pertains to the fact that he has some vulnerabilities unlike most of the monsters depicted in Defenders of Earth whose only weakness is each other. The fox is immune to various human weaponry apart from Phosgene gas which is not powerful enough to kill him but it is enough to force him into a retreat into Sheephouse Wood; it is unknown if nuclear and radio-logical weapons would either harm or empower him as well. In addition, the fox is immune to human attacks but unlike the monsters in Defenders of Earth, he is vulnerable to having his powers exploited and turned against him which happens to him and Vlaasarak in Return to Buckinghamshire when they are under attack from Jomnune. The monsters in Defenders do not have this ability because only the Mutant reptiles have kaiju like abilities. The Mammal Wars Part 1 Seslinian the Invincible: Seslinian is first seen as a normal fox living in Sheephouse Wood and is the target of capture by criminal Eleanor Bywater who uses the same method as Jenna Lillywhite uses to capture Bounder and then Ranger in Bounder and the Time Lord and Battle of the Foxes respectively (setting a fox trap and waiting until he enters it). Once the fox is caught, the fox is taken to Forbflaith's new laboratory. In the laboratory, Forbflaith dismisses Eleanor after taking Seslinian off her then sets him out on an operating table where this time, the scientist is alone in changing him thanks to very little people wanting anything to do with her except for the Women of the Night that is. Once Seslinian is altered, Forbflaith delivers the final blow by injecting him with the Rabies virus which turns him into a killing machine. With this injection, she sends the fox out to kill all those who ever condemned her. But Forbflaith has not learned from her mistakes and as a result, Seslinian does not kill the people who condemned her; instead, he goes off to do his own thing starting in Sheephouse Wood where he finds a fox hunting party, tricks the hunting dogs before heading off to bite the horse of one hunter. The horse inadvertently collapses, throwing its rider off and dies of Rabies while the hunter confronts the fox and asks him: "What are you?! A fox that became a spotted hyena?!" Seslinian however does not care and leaps at the hunter, bites him in the neck and he also dies of rabies. The deaths of the hunter are also heard by other fox hunters who come to investigate and see the fox by the corpses of the hunter and his horse; the hunters however cannot do anything because the fox takes a look at them then explodes. But the fox is not dead and actually has made five copies of himself which are of normal size but still carry the rabies virus; these clones attack the hunters and they die of Rabies. The clones merge together and become Seslinian again and when they do, the fox takes one look at Charndon, reverts to his normal state and heads off to the hamlet. In the hamlet, Seslinian turns from very tame to a ferocious animal and begins his killing spree, starting with a local primary school and kills all but one child who watches Seslinian lay siege to Charndon and as the attacks grow, more and more people die from Rabies and Seslinian's newly acquired abilities from the alteration. It is also thanks to these attacks and deaths that Seslinian becomes notorious in a Public Information Film that is transmitted around England and attracts the attention of the Army. The same child also watches Seslinian fight the Army, but it is the latter who are victorious and as a result, the fox returns to Sheephouse Wood. The Army try to kill Seslinian by means of biological weapons, even if it means the destruction of wildlife but the commanding officer states that they end up as destroyers anyway because they either use biological weapons to destroy wildlife or they do not use the weapons and let Seslinian destroy the rest of Charndon. An Army soldier reluctantly releases the gas with the hope to kill Seslinian and it seems to work; but the Army are interrupted by Forbflaith Hennessy who kills a soldier by throwing his gas mask off and exposing him to the poisonous gas. Coming back to the gas, Seslinian unleashes another power: A soldier blacks out in the gas at which point he sees a nightmarish fox face and the sound of Seslinian apparently laughing at him. When the soldier pulls round, he watches in fear alongside the rest of the Army as the gas does not kill the fox; instead, Seslinian absorbs the gas and grows to the size of a wolf. The fox gets his own back and destroys an Armored Personal Carrier full of army soldiers and effectively most of the Army's stockpiles of biological weapons. Very few soldiers are now left with an even smaller pile of chemical weapons, one of which is Phosgene gas. As his creator is arrested by the Army, Seslinian prepares to get revenge but the Army react first and attack him with Phosgene gas which forces the fox to retreat into Sheephouse Wood and possibly even kills him. However, the gas only forces the fox to retreat into the wood and stay there. Days later, Charndon feels Seslinian's wrath: His creator is in military custody and is also receiving medical treatment for the possible effects of the bio weapon that was used to attack the fox, the Army is trying to rebuild Charndon and his Rabies victims are in one of two places: Hospital or in cemeteries having died either in the streets or in hospital. Finally, Sheephouse Wood is placed under quarantine alongside many other people attacked by the fox. The Army is convinced that Seslinian has been destroyed but little do they know that he survived the previous gas attack and he survived the Phosgene gas attack; further details of Seslinian's fate at the end of the story is as follows: "Little did they Army in Buckinghamshire know however, that the fox had survived the Phosgene attack and would be back; and when he would come back, it would be the beginning of The Mammal Wars. But would the fox attack England or defend it? Either way, the West now had one of its own kaiju: Seslinian, also known by various other names: Children knew him as "Superfox", the Army knew him as "Destroyer of Infantries", but the general public and his own creator recognized Seslinian as his birth name...Seslinian the Invincible. Whether he would get another title...would be another story." Wolves Attack: It is a month after the events of Seslinian the Invincible and the effects of his rampage on the hamlet of Charndon are beginning to subside. For instance, the deaths caused by Rabies transmitted by the fox are decreasing and England is also being returned to the days when Rabies was rare in England. Despite this however, the Army refuse to enter Sheephouse Wood to destroy the fox because of fears they will get the virus. However, the question still stands from Seslinian the Invincible that if he would get another title which is to be determined when the fox awakens in Sheephouse Wood. His creation is also described as being a starting factor of the titular "Mammal Wars" that England will eventually experience. Although it is not Seslinian himself, his type of animal features in a University Challenge sketch as part of a picture round starter alongside the animals of his future enemies Kouleton and Flamiglaux, all the questions of which are answered by Manchester Metropolitan University. It is also possible that Seslinian was also part of a sketch of The Chase or as it is described "The Hunt". After the programs have finished, Kouleton enters the United Kingdom and into Buckinghamshire where the wolf comes under attack from Seslinian in disguise as another wolf. The two dogs fight through the county until finally, Kouleton forces Seslinian to come to him before attacking him one last time and retreats to fight another day. Once Kouleton has fled, Seslinian becomes to succumb to the effects of Kouleton's attack and wanders around as if drunk before finally collapsing dead with his breath ceasing. But before a child can touch him, Seslinian's body bursts into flame and vanishes causing everyone in England to think that the fox is dead. The King of the Fells: Seslinian's "death" leaves a divisive legacy in England and especially in Buckinghamshire. Children mourn the death of their "Superfox" as do a number of adults while a larger majority are relieved that the fox will not terrorize them again and they are relieved of the monster wars plaguing the world, particularly in the East. But the fox is still alive and in fact Kouleton has not killed Seslinian and instead has sent him up to the North of England to the village of Grasmere in the town of Ambleside in Cumbria. The fox then shrinks back down to his normal size and enters Grasmere to explore it but inside the village suffers from hunger and begins a raid on Grasmere on becoming invisible. His food involves berries, gingerbread and eventually as he gets bolder, regular fox prey such as insects and rodents; the next day Seslinian becomes satisfied but ends up several counties away from home. In today's world, foxes have successfully colonized urban areas and Seslinian is forced to turn from a forest fox to an urban fox and ends up making his home in an unknown location in Grasmere, presumably in a dark alley or a street. The fox goes to sleep only to be waken up by a bird call which follows with calls of "The Beast" entering the village, a shadowy figure then enters the village once the bird has flied away. That night, Grasmere comes under siege from "The Beast" and despite his previous fearless nature when faced with the Army and Kouleton, the Beast's attack proves too much for Seslinian and eventually the fox fears for his life thanks to the screams of humans, the roars of The Beast and the shots of guns owing to hunters trying to kill the beast to little avail. Eventually as the Beast subsides its attacks, Seslinian thinks the beast is coming for him and so runs away from Grasmere to a nearby forest where he surrounds himself with cerulean light and teleports away from the village...just as the Beast finishes its raid and destroys Grasmere. In spite of beliefs that Seslinian has left the county, he has actually retreated to the civil parish of Wasdale. There in the distance is the highest mountain in England: Scafell Pike. With no one in sight, Seslinian returns to his normal coyote style that he was originally in Seslinian the Invincible and Wolves Attack and begins his ascent up Scafell Pike where he also begins to explore the Lake District's fells which are described as being more like dormant volcanoes. During his exploration of the Lake District, Seslinian's exploration ends on Tarn Crag where he sees "The Eagle" which is an indicator that The Beast won't be far behind and as such, Seslinian stops to see the Beast in its glory. At first, Seslinian is disappointed when the Eagle gives a call that the Beast is near yet does not turn up causing him to consider going back down Tarn Crag...that is, until he hears the same erratic roar that he heard in Grasmere, only this time the roar does not include the bear roar and instead is described as being like the roar of either a lion or a tiger. More growls are heard and despite fleeing before from Grasmere when the Beast laid siege to it, the fox stands his ground and when the growling intensifies, Seslinian growls back. Once the growls get louder and another mighty roar is heard however, Seslinian backs off and lo and behold, who does he see? The same beast that attacked Grasmere and that the PIFs mentioned earlier in the story warn the Grasmere public about: Blasteovark: "On the rocks of the crag like the King of the Castle, there he was: Blasteovark and it was finally here where his form was revealed...not lion, not bear, not even cougar. In fact, if the lion was the King of the Jungle and the King of the Mountains was a thorny crown then the title of the King of the Fells went straight to the Beast. Here was the Beast that terrorized Grasmere, the Beast that could have framed lions, innocent tigers, bears, leopards and jaguars in the United Kingdom; here was Blasteovark, a male Bengal Tiger: Six and a half meters from nose to tail, bigger than a lion and weighing more than 440kg! When Blasteovark spots Seslinian, the tiger reacts with hostility and blasts Seslinian with a beam attack from his mouth. The result is knocking the fox to the ground but the fox gets up again and blasts Blasteovark with another energy beam attack; the tiger retaliates and causes an energy beam lock. Both animals fight their corners with huge ferocity but the power of Blasteovark is too much for Seslinian and the fox is thrown away. Blasteovark demonstrates another power to attack Seslinian: Using the rocks on the crag but the fox recovers too quickly for the attack to take place and creates a force field to shield himself. Seslinian attacks Blasteovark again with his eye beams but the attack has no effect and the fox finds himself attacked again. But he recovers just in time to see Blasteovark descend down the crag to a farmhouse which also marks the first time that Seslinian becomes a Defender of England. Here, the fox blasts the tiger with beam attacks over and over again before trying both at the same time which causes damage to Blasteovark and forces him to retreat. The fox then takes things to the next level by growing to the same size and power as his enemy. As Blasteovark regains consciousness, he attacks Seslinian again and this time, the fox teleports both of them away from Tarn Crag or the bottom of Tarn Crag. The next fight destination is Cark Airfield in Flookburgh where this time, the fight between Seslinian and Blasteovark does not involve their abilities and instead becomes more physical where this time, the pair start screaming like mountain lions as they wrestle with each other. During the fight, Blasteovark tries to kill Seslinian by repeatedly scratching at his back but the fox's healing factor is too quick for the scratches to do him any harm. After the battle of Flookburgh, Seslinian and Blasteovark take their fight to the next level when they fight all over the fells of the Lake District and it is also here where Seslinian really gets the hang of fighting Blasteovark, even throwing the tiger into a campsite at Coniston. The fight eventually carries to Tranearth where it is where Blasteovark finally meets his match. In Tranearth, Seslinian chases Blasteovark to the Tranearth climbing hut where the tiger mauls a boy scout to death before being beaten by the scout leader with a fire poker and as a result, Seslinian mauls that leader to death before attacking Blasteovark. The tiger meets his match in a secluded area of Tranearth after the fox overthrows him as the King of the Fells by throwing him into a tarn. The tiger leaves humiliated but alive while Seslinian shrinks down to his fox size and vanishes from the Lake District back home to Buckinghamshire. What makes this teleportation different is that the light that surrounds Seslinian now is sapphire. Return to Buckinghamshire: Outback Vixen: The Two Tigers: The Siege of Sheephouse Wood: Part 2 Vengeance of the Wolf: The Lizard King: Hyenas and Tigers: Girls of England: Call of the Cats: Part 3 Two Reptiles and a Jackal: Seslinian vs. Zebiccoon: See Also * Firroth; Dragon and one of the protagonists of Defenders of Earth. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Monsters